Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-2x-x+8}$
Explanation: Combine the ${x}$ terms: − 2 x − x + 8 = = ( − 2 − 1 ) x + 8 − 3 x + 8 { \begin{eqnarray} -2{x} - {x} + 8 &=& (-2 - 1){x} + 8\\ &=& -3{x} + 8 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-3x + 8$.